The Heaviest Price Paid
by AyaSherBear13
Summary: 2years since Kagome returned, but things aren't the same. Kagome doesn't remember anything. Whose the sensei teaching? The perve w/ a kid? Kagome falls into the well &is transported to *her* past. What shall ensue w/ a girl who doesnt remember who she was
1. Lost Battles

The Price I Paid

**Chapter One**

**Lost Battle**

A man and his daughter are in the car, driving. It was the last day of school, and the father had to pick her up early. And as usual, she was rowdy and hyper. The father was trying his best to appease her rowdiness by turning up the music. It worked, until she started changing the stations, not deciding on which ones to listen to.

"Kimi, darling, why can't you choose one station, and settle down?" the father asked politely, smiling as she sat down in her seat and crossed her arms. She sighed, and then fidgeted her legs. He knew what this restlessness was about. "You know mama says I cannot tell you those stories anymore, so you might as well get over it," he calmly stated.

"Why? Why does mama not like them?" she whined, kicking the dashboard, "I don't get it!"

"Because mama said 'no more', and I am going to obey her rules."

"But, Daddy, they are just stories. Daddy, please don't stop telling them to me! You make them sound so real, and awesome." And then the father tripped up. He looked at his daughter, which he shouldn't have. One look at a darling child like her, and she would have your mind in her control. She had her lips pouting, and her huge eyes reflecting light so that they sparkled 'cuteness'. He sighed, and rolled his eyes. He didn't see the harm in them, and nor could he say no to those eyes. She won him over just by pouting. He laughed to himself, and glanced over at her, still pouting and fluttering her eyes. He patted her head, and then turned onto another street.

"Once upon a time, during feudal Japan, in a forest…err, somewhere, there was a girl known to be as a powerful priestess. She had the looks, the charm and the power. She was also in love with a half-demon …" and the father told her how _it_ began.

* * *

"Sensei! Sensei!" yelled a thin boy, running around karate students and parents during the afternoon showings. A middle-aged man, with serious eyes turned around and looked at the boy running towards him. He smirked, and grabbed his coffee. He had really enjoyed those coffees, and they were a staple in his daily routines. The boy finally joined up to him, and was breathing really heavy. The boy bended over his knees to catch his breath while waving papers in front of him. Sensei grabbed the papers, and started perusing them. "So," he said calmly, "did you get in?"

The boy looked up and smiled brightly, "You are looking at the newest member of the Debate Team!" Sensei sipped on a cup of coffee, looking over the papers still. The boy's face fell at the reaction. "So," the boy continued, "you aren't going to say anything?" Sensei sipped again, and looked at the boy.

"What of your dojo dream? And your doctor dreams before that?" The boy flushed, and then looked away in embarassment.

"I am not much for book smarts, and not really a fighter either. I know I am great at talking everyone's heads off, so I mind as well do something I am good at. Plus-" the boy was interrupted by a new person, entering the dojo area.

"—Good job, Sota! I knew you could do it! Now, maybe you can get a girlfriend." The newcomer was laughing, and patted the boy, Sota, on the head. Sota stuck out his tongue at the newcomer, who returned the face with one of his own.

"Roku, leave him alone. He asked out that girl finally, right Sota?" sensei interjected, on Sota's defense. Sota tensed up, and slowly started nervously laughing.

"Ummmm, not exactly…it's a bit difficult…" he mumbled out. The sensei smirked and patted him on the back, understanding. Roku just cackled.

"Well, life is difficult…" Roku said, crossing his arms, mocking the seriousness that the sensei held, "But, if you really like her, you should tell her. You shouldn't wait, or you'll miss your chance." Roku caught glances at sensei, who was making a point of ignoring his comments.

"Hmm," Roku continued, more to himself, "what am I going to do today?" The sensei grabbed his coffee and walked inside, followed by Roku. Sota blushed, and then heard from the sensei, "Sota, your opponent cannot wait forever. Get your butt in here." Sota ran inside to get ready.

Inside, Roku was playing around with the weapons in the dojo's floor. He knocked over a table holding nun chucks, and looked embarrassed as he tried picking them up. "Ya-Ya," Roku said while turning to sensei, "I must say, you made this dojo quite a livable cozy place." He glanced over and saw a set of nun chucks was broken, and placed them behind his back smiling. Maybe Ya-Ya wouldn't notice, he hoped. The sensei, named Ya-Ya, looked up from washing his cup and grabbed the broken nun chuck set from behind Roku's back, shaking his head.

"Yeah, you know it took awhile to get it up and running, but it is a sturdy little thing." Ya-Ya said, crossing his arms. "I sometimes have to break up classes to fit everyone in here." Roku nodded, and laughed. Ya-Ya placed the broken weapon on a shelf in the corner of the dojo.

"I have seen many of the people around town who claim to be your devout followers. Something about how your calm attitude and demeanor makes learning any form of martial arts more fluidly and beautiful."

"And your response?" Ya-Ya questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I laughed. You are nothing like that. At least the real 'you' isn't like that at all." Roku's eyes narrowed, and Ya-Ya seemed to pay no attention to it.

"Well, yeah, shut up. Times have changed, Roku, I have learned to mellow out a bit." Ya-Ya head tilted a bit at Roku's pained expression. What Roku saw when he looked at Ya-Ya was someone forced to ignore his wants and needs in order to make others happy. This was a pained responsibility, but also strength. Suddenly, Roku's head snapped a bit, and he smiled. Roku really did appreciate his friend.

"I have also heard that you are quite the ladies man as well." Roku couldn't contain his girly laughter then, irritating Ya-Ya to no end. Ya-Ya laughed, and pretended that he wasn't annoyed by the question.

"I have no clue to what you speak of, Roku. You must be stupid. Perve." Roku went to say something else, but instead shook his head. He looked at his watch, and his eyes got big.

"Oh, dear Kami, I have to go get dinner from the grocery and head home. The wifey gets a bit angry when she is hungry, you know." Ya-Ya nodded and then looked to Roku.

"How is her condition? Any better?" Roku nodded, and smiled.

"She is a strong girl. I married her because her strength still amazes me. She won't let this get her down, when there are more important things to take care of. She keeps thinking about ways to help _her_…" Roku shut up then, knowing this was a touchy topic. Ya-Ya smiled a bit, concealing his pain. Roku sighed, and yelled, "Sota, come on, I loosened him up for ya to beat!" Sota ran in, finished from getting ready, a blank stare came from his eyes.

"Sorry, I just sort of focused out." Sota said, hiding the fact that he was listening in on their conversation. Roku gave a knowing look, and waved goodbye.

"Be good you two. Sota, don't let mister grumpy pants get you down." Sota smiled, and bowed respectfully. Roku nodded at Ya-Ya. Ya-Ya ignored him, by grabbing kendo swords. "See you later, Ya-Ya." Ya-Ya grunted and tossed a sword to Sota. Roku then slowly walked out. Sota couldn't mistake the sadness in Roku's eyes. Sota then turned to Ya-Ya, his mind went to questions that he had yet to ask his sensei. The silence went on where even Ya-Ya sensed something.

"It's been a year, and you haven't explained to me what happened?" Sota pointedly stated. He starred at Ya-Ya, hoping he could pull some more information out of him. But all he saw what was indifference and a hint of annoyance.

"I told you what happened," was the reply after a couple minutes of silence, as if Ya-Ya had to think over his words.

"Ya-Ya? I mean, that name isn't even yours. I don't understand all the aliases." Sota clenched onto his sword. "Why did my sister not remember you? Why do you have to stay away from her?" Ya-Ya looked away, and you could hear the wooden sword in his hand crack.

"I told you, that something happened, and now she doesn't know who I am…"

"I don't understand! What happened? Why am I not allowed to call you Inuyasha anymore?" Ya-Ya's face went angry in about two seconds, and he yelled, "I AM NOT INUYASHA!" He threw the sword down, and then went to stomp off. He stopped before he hit the door, and said slowly, "That name is no more. Inuyasha died a year and three days ago. I am now Ya-Ya. Do not ask anything more." Then he left.

Sota looked down at the thrown sword and sadly thought to himself, "Then why do you remember the exact date?" Sota picked up the wooden sword Ya-Ya threw on the ground, and noticed a large crack in its handle. Sighing, he put the swords up and grabbed his bag. Inside he drew out his cell phone. He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear. Click. A girl answered.

"Hello," Sota sighed, and then continued, "Hey, sis, can you come pick me up?"


	2. Caught

**Chapter Two**

**Caught**

Ya-Ya looked at the clock sitting on his counter. Grumbling, he shifted in his seat as the coffee maker beeped in the background. Ya-Ya was in his small kitchen waiting on Roku to show up. As usual, he was late.

Looking at the clock again, Ya-Ya got up and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Probably his daughter again…" Ya-Ya mumbled. That child of cuteness was going to be the death of him. How annoying to have an eight year old cling to you every moment of your day. After a few minutes, his annoyance turned into a small smile and a chuckle escaped his lips. Oh, who was Ya-Ya kidding? Roku's daughter was a precious thing, and he loved having her hang onto him and yell continuously "Uncle" when he pretended to ignore her. She may be a pain in the butt, but he always loved stubborn behaviors. It let him see determination in his students, and passion from others. As if an epiphany cloud appeared above his head, Ya-Ya glanced over to a shut door in the corner of the dojo.

It hadn't been opened in a long time. He had gotten accustomed to ignoring its presence in his home, but every once in awhile he experimented his strengths. He slowly walked over to it, and took a deep breath. "A year has been long enough, right?" he said sarcastically to himself. He slowly stretched his arm out and placed his hand on the door knob. It was cold to his touch, forcing an escaped shiver to run up his back, causing him to close his eyes tightly in response. His nostrils filled up with the smell of blood and fear shook through him. Flexing his hands, he cursed under breath. "C'mon, it's easy! Open the damn door!" He threw his hands on the door and the door knob, forcing his hand to turn the knob, but the door stood still in its place. He couldn't make his arms push it open, as if an unknown barrier blocked him out of it. It was an emotional barrier that was inside of him. At that instant, Roku came running in with a bunch of scrolls and papers in his hands, spilling them onto the table. He looked up, and smiled at Ya-Ya, who was now sitting on a comfortable position on the couch across the room. Roku thought he saw Ya-Ya near the door further away, but maybe he was getting old, as his darling wife said to him this morning when he forgot where he put the car keys. Roku blinked as he stared at the door lost in thought. Shaking off whatever was on his mind, he turned to Ya-Ya.

"I'm sorry I am late…" Roku said, bowing apologetically over and over again, to tease his status as a sensei. Ya-Ya glared at him, and then waved it off.

"You are always late, you know. Kimi again?" Roku looked down embarrassed, and Ya-Ya got up from the couch and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Nope, this time, I forgot where I put the keys. I guess I am getting to be an old timer now" Ya-Ya opened the bag and ate a few chips, and tried to relax from his reaction just moments before with the door. He smirked to himself after swallowing his mouthful of potato goodness.

"Is that what you and Sango call _it_ these days?" Roku's face blushed a bit, but laughed in response.

"Hey, I can't help it that she is the most beautiful thing in the world, that lights up my world, that sings a sweet melody of love into my soul every day, and I have to express _that_ love to her," Roku paused, and Ya-Ya was glaring at him.

"Don't do those rants, they are sickening." Roku went to say something else, but instead caught himself from making things worse. Sighing, he pointed to the scrolls. "Yeah, "Ya-Ya continued, "These villagers are being stupid. It was the only idea I had to fix the problem." Roku pulled open the first scroll in what appeared to be an irrigation system.

"I see how your idea will work, but I don't see them liking the construction part of it. I mean, these are the type of people that don't understand many of these concepts, and you are taking a lot of space with their land." Roku scratched his chin in thought while Ya-Ya scanned over the plans. A minute of silence passed by.

"Well, we will talk it over with them and see how they take it. Then, we will just have to wing it." Ya-Ya finally stated, bored with thinking it over now. Roku smiled and nodded an agreement while picking up all the scrolls. Ya-Ya threw his bag of chips onto the table, and then went to rummage through the duffle bag he had near the door. Going through it, he seemed a bit frustrated. Before Roku asked what was up, Ya-Ya pulled out a med kit from it. Roku smirked at his med pack. "Sensei and now nurse? Wow, I am impressed. When did you start carrying that around? You were never the one who cared for that-" Ya-Ya stopped and stood silently for a moment. Roku bit his tongue, knowing that he was asking for trouble.

"The last time we ventured out together, you got me cut up in those thorn bushes." Ya-Ya glared at him. Roku laughed nervously. Ya-Ya pulled out a long bandage and wrapped it around his hand that he used to hold the door knob. Ya-Ya felt like it needed something on it, or it may start shaking.

"So, I read the wrong directions, okay, I told you I was sorry about that. We have bigger problems anyway than the past wrongs _I_ did to you."

"The problem now is the well." Ya-Ya stated bluntly. He gulped and looked at Roku in the eye.

"Yeah, getting to the feudal era is not as easy as it was when she was in school." Roku replied, nodding, "But, we have done our fair share of sneaking around. I think if we leave now, we may be able to make it before she gets up."

"Well, there are a lot more precautions I have to keep up with now…" he then turned on Roku and snapped, "because of your lateness, we are going to have to run to meet up with Shippo and Sesshomaru. I hope you are happy, mister I make everything so difficult."

Roku pointedly stared at Ya-Ya, and pulled out beads that he was wearing under his clothes, and wrapped them around his hand. Smiling, he said, "Actually, that was always _you_ who messed things up, if you remember. BUT! I have my lucky beads now, all shall be well."

They finally made it up to the Higurashi shrine, after a long walking trip arguing about who started most of the problems in the group. They looked up at the stairway that lead onto the Higurashi property, and the hence the well. Ya-Ya walked the stairs fine, but poor Roku who wasn't really in the best shape of his life was breathing heavily when he got to the top. Ya-Ya stared at him annoyingly when he looked behind him and Roku was only on the 19th step.

"Okay, just because you eat ramen and chips all day doesn't mean that _it_ has the same kindness towards me as you. And stop looking at me like I am some fat guy, I am not fat! I just don't put emphasis on running anymore!" Ya-Ya sat on the last step until Roku got to the top, which was insulting to Roku, which it was meant to be. "Not everyone can be a nurse-sensei and look like young forever, you know," Roku mumbled under his breath at Ya-Ya, who of course drowned him out with his own private thoughts.

All was quiet at the top. The trees blew with the wind, and the house stood silently in their presence. Roku and Ya-Ya exchanged looks at each other. It wasn't like they didn't know what the shrine and home looked like, but the quiet beauty it held in their eyes still made them take a second look at it. "It's a bit quiet, maybe we are safe to go on ahead?" Roku said, and Ya-Ya nodded. "Better do it quickly, so we don't waste time." Ya-Ya said while taking a step, and sniffed at the air a bit. The air smelled clean, fresh, and had a calming effect on them both. They walked further towards the building where the well is held, when all of a sudden they heard, "Excuse me? Can I help you fellas?" Ya-Ya moaned, and Roku glared at his beads. Roku stoically turned around slowly, while Ya-Ya tensed up not turning around just yet.

There standing about seven feet from them was a beautiful girl. She smiled and put her gardening tools down on the ground. "Hey, Roku-san; hello, Sensei!" she said happily. Roku forced a smile on his face, and greeted her, pulling Ya-Ya to face her as well. "Don't be rude, _Sensei_." He mumbled at Ya-Ya. Ya-Ya looked down and/or moved his face towards the sides to look across the property, never meeting the enchanting woman's eyes. Roku clenched his beads, and then said cheerfully, "hello, Kagome Higurashi! Long time, no see, eh?"


	3. Resistance is Feudal

**Chapter Three**

**Resistance is Feudal**

Kagome stood in front of the two men, surprised to see them on her property so early in the morning.

"Can I help you two?" she said when she realized Sensei was once again going to ignore her. Whenever she went over to the dojo to pick up Sota, she always hoped to catch Sensei's eyes or get him to open up to her. Most of the time, he would suddenly walk away when she appeared. She had a small crush on him, despite his obvious dislike for her. She couldn't help but blush a little whenever she thought of him. Shaking her head a little to make herself get her mind off of him, she focused on their purpose for their visit.

"Uh…well, ummm, you see it's a beautiful day…" Roku started out, lost at what to say. Hi, can I jump in your well, he thought to himself. She took her gardening gloves off and gave a puzzled look to Roku.

"Yes, it is a pretty day. The flowers were wilting though, so I thought I would help them out with watering." She dropped her gloves on top of her tools, "but if I had known you were visiting today, then I would have cleaned up nicer." As she said that, Ya-Ya tilted his head to look at her for a split second, and then jerked his head in the opposite direction. But it was not missed by Kagome. She blushed in the criticism she assumed he was giving her, and bowed apologetically. "I am sorry I am not really presentable." Roku smiled, and then bowed respectfully to her.

"I am sorry that I didn't call on you first to let you know we were coming. It was a spontaneous idea." Ya-Ya mumbled something, but Roku barely caught it. Something along as 'get rid of her'. "It is actually a funny story," he continued thinking of something quickly, "there are many rumors about that well of yours in that building." At mentioning the well, she blinked and said nothing. Ya-Ya looked at her then and stared right into her eyes. Roku took a breath. At the sudden stare from Ya-Ya, she blushed and looked away. His face was imprinted on her mind though.

"Um, well _that_ well…umm, I mean," she stuttered and then continued after sighing, "There are a lot of rumors about that well. Grandpa said it was a magical well, but I have had nothing happen around it ever. I think he was on something though, since he believed demons are real and such." Roku breathed in a bit, and then crossed his arms.

"Magical, eh? How do you mean?" Ya-Ya pushed him in the back, and then Roku sighed. "I meant to say we have heard about that. Let's cut to the chase. We need to borrow your well." Ya-Ya snapped his head to him, and whispered loudly, "what do you mean borrow it?" Kagome's eyebrows rose slightly. Roku clapped his hands together happily.

"Over the years, my aches and pains have been killing me. I am not as young as I use to be, and so I am starting a new regimen with Sensei—starting today. According to the training we are doing, to be near a magical well will help with the process. Soon I will be flexible as a rubber band!" At that thought, he smiled widely, nudging Ya-Ya to elaborate a bit more on the training.

Ya-Ya face dropped a bit. "Yes," he said slowly, "the well, umm, provides a place of peace, and we are running a bit late on our timing. The closest one we could think of was yours. Would you mind if we used your well?" Kagome was barely listening, for Ya-Ya was looking at her again. She shook herself out of her trance again, and then smiled.

"I think you are—I mean, it would be fine. W-w-would you like something to drink? I have lemonade inside the house, if you want." She said more towards Ya-Ya than Roku. Roku, jumped in with his hand raised, while Ya-Ya nodded and smiled. Kagome turned around and started walking inside. Before she hit the door, she skipped a little.

"Oh god, she is like a little girl in love." Roku said, staring at Ya-Ya. He glared at Roku, and turned to walk towards the well.

"It's a 'magical well'" he taunted in an annoying voice. "Roku, seriously, you almost messed it up for the both of us. C'mon, before she comes back out." Roku, looking taken aback by Ya-Ya's insults, smirked at the thought of how Kagome couldn't turn her eyes away from Ya-Ya. Nothing can stop the force of love, he thought to himself.

When they got into the building housing the well, Roku felt like collapsing. There was a metal covering over the well. "What the hell?" Ya-Ya moaned. Roku sighed.

"She must have put it on it... how are we going to remove it without her knowing? Better yet, how are we going to convince her that we need to have a dry well opened for our training?"

"Sensei; Roku-san? Where did you guys go?" Kagome said outside the building. Roku snapped his head to the door, bouncing on his heels in panic. Ya-Ya was inspecting the metal, trying his hardest to find a way to open it. Ya-Ya wasn't having much luck. "Guys?" she continued, "C'mon this isn't funny? Did you go into the well yet?" The two men heard the door rattle a bit, and Roku ran to lock it from the inside by using his hand. This prevented her from opening it.

"Hey! Open this door!" She said angrily.

"Umm, you can't come in! We're naked!" Ya-Ya jerked his head up and glared at Roku. Roku shrugged, and his face was freaked out desperation. "It was the only thing I could think to say!" he harshly whispered to Ya-Ya.

"You could have thought of something other than that!" Ya-Ya whispered back. There was silence on the other side of the door, and Roku heard movement.

"Why are you two… naked?" Roku scratched his head in thought.

"Umm, well you see, it is how the rumor goes…that to be completely naked would help soothe the joints." The door shuffled again.

"Ah-huh. And where did you get this information?"

"Google. It actually is where all my information comes from as of lately." Ya-Ya found a way to open it through one of the sides, but when he touched it, it made a loud noise. Looking at his wristwatch, he groaned in annoyance.

"Come on, we are too late. Go first!" He then ran up to Roku, and Roku shook his head.

"No, you are the important one to the idea, you go on ahead. Take the scrolls, I will either meet you, or stay to distract Kagome. Go!" With that, Ya-Ya nodded his head, and patted his shoulder. "Good luck in war, my friend." Ya-Ya said smirking. He then proceeded to run and jump in the well.

After a moment, Roku let go of the door knob, and waited to see what happens. He was surprised that Kagome stopped her rants. He opened the door a little, and looked outside. All was silent. So, Roku braved stepping outside. That was when he was met with an axe being swung towards him. Hitting the dirt, he screamed in fear. It was a sound that could break glass.

Kagome held up the ax in a ready stance, and glared at Roku. "Why would you get in my way? I could have killed you!" She was breathing very heavily, obviously in for a scare. Better than Roku though, who was having a slight heart attack.

"I'm….fine…just….can't….feel….my heart…at the moment…." He was grabbing his chest, while Kagome looked inside the well. She saw the metal shed open.

"Why did you take the covering off? It hasn't been removed in years." Roku shook his head and looked at her. "That's impossible, I mean, Ya-Ya and I were just…" She stared at him and he realized his mistake. Were just at the well a month ago, he thought tom himself. "Were just what?" she poked at. Roku laughed nervously. He had just about opened a can of worms there.

"-Admiring it. It was just that it wasn't rusted. It is metal after all, right?" Kagome looked at the well, and sadly looked at Roku.

"Grandpa told me to never go into that well. It was very dangerous to our health, and so that he put a covering over it to protect us all. The building itself is supposed to be a danger to anyone. Where did Sensei go?" Roku got up, and was about to say something when the well started to glow with pink light. "What in the world?" Kagome stated, walking towards it. Roku grabbed her arm.

"Kagome! No, don't go near it!" She pushed his arm away, and ran to stand in front of the well. She looked into it, and next thing she knew, she was somehow forced inside of it.

Roku tried to hold her back, but the strange pink glow was stronger than him, and pulled her into the well. And it wasn't just her it dragged into darkness.


	4. Where am I?

**Chapter Four**

**Where am I?**

Roku opened his eyes and a great pain ran through his body. He closed them and decided on not moving anything until he was sure that he was okay. He was sore all over, like he had been thrown against something hard and uncomfortable in the most possible way. Moaning, he mentally went through all his body parts and moved them around, hoping nothing was broken. He started at his toes, and moved his way up. Snickering, he moved his butt left and right, and didn't expect that his toosh would hurt. Surprisingly, it did. "I must have landed on it," he muttered. He tilted his arm and a jolt of pain stopped him in his tracks. He tried to move it in other positions, and the pain increased. "Dammit. It's most likely broken." He looked to the openness above him, and saw the blue sky and the tops of the trees of the feudal era forest surrounding him. The foliage around him held a strong scent, and boasted of freshness. Good clean air, and only the sound of the forest could be heard around him. No air pollution of cars and modern conveniences to this state of bliss yet. Breathing in the fresh smell, he let himself just take a moment to remember when he use to live here.

Oh, how he missed the less chaotic life he used to have. Chasing demons, yelling at the stupidity of the so-called "leader" of the group, watching two love birds get tangled in each other's drama without ever knowing they were in love with each other, getting slapped every two minutes by the hand of the woman he- wait, his life use to be anything but peaceful. He tried to think of more pleasant things, but was interrupted in mid thought.

He heard something brush against the inside of his right arm, and he tilted his head to look at the thing copping a feel on him. He looked down, and saw a frog. He and the frog had a staring contest for a few minutes. The frog's eyes glared at Roku, and only continued to give an ominous glare at him. Roku stared at the fairytale frog with all his might. "For a moment, I thought you were my wife," he said pointedly to it after about two minutes of staring. In response, it croaked at him and then jumped away.

He then went to go back to his original position since his arm was hurting in his scrunched up position when he saw someone lying near his feet. There, he realized he was upside on a tree stump, and Ya-Ya was sprawled out over a rock before him. Wondering why he didn't notice he was upside down on a tree stump earlier, he tried to move off the stump. When he finally got off of it, he felt a little woozy from being upside down. Regaining his composure, he finally was able to see the state that Ya-Ya was in. He panicked when he saw that Ya-Ya had blood all over his cheek, among other bumps and bruises all up and down his arms. If Ya-Ya looked like that, then Roku could only imagine what he looked like. Though, so far the only thing that hurts him at the moment was his arm. But those things didn't matter to him. Ya-Ya was very much hurt, and he looked to be unconscious

"Ya-Ya? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" No reply. Just silence. Roku growled in pain and jerked his broken arm to a place where he could focus on his friend. The pain is bearable when a friend is in danger. Roku's face dropped, and he began hitting on his friend's arm. "Open your eyes, dammit!" He hit him again, and slowly Roku's eyes watered. Then, Ya-Ya's body moved a little. Roku waited for anything to happen, his friend's eyes opening, moving more, saying something...anything. "Ow. That hurt." He said blatantly. Roku laughed and then hit him again.

"You scared me. I thought for a second that the great 'sensei' of Japan had died… from traveling through a well." Roku winced as he turned away from Ya-Ya in pretend anger, but was graciously relieved that Ya-Ya survived. Roku's left arm started throbbing again, and Roku decided now it was time to see how he was fairing himself. Ya-Ya sat up and rubbed his back and neck.

"You know it takes more to kill me than that. I am one tough mother-"

"-N-n-n-n-n-no, you can be cowardly sometimes. I remember those days." Ya-Ya sat up and started stretching in arms and back. Roku smirked.

"It wasn't the same this time though," Ya-Ya pointed to the well, "I mean, look at me. I was practically thrown from it. It isn't like I heal as fast as I usually can…" then Ya-Ya looked at Roku's left arm. Ya-Ya winced as he jumped up, and walked to a tree. After coming back with flat looking bark, Roku just held his arm out as best he could, even though it hurt. Ya-Ya started making a splint for him, and continued, "I see you got thrown out too…haha, at least it wasn't just bad karma for me," Ya-Ya smiled at Roku, and Roku laughed.

"Why would it throw us out?" Roku wondered aloud. Ya-Ya scowled in annoyance.

"I don't understand it! Why would the well do that? Seems stupid to me." Ya-Ya scratched his ear. Roku went over possibilities in his head, except, sadly, he couldn't really think of anything. His arm pretty much took over his thoughts.

"I actually think I was…'stuck' in it." Ya-Ya continued slowly. He looked around and spotted something. His eyes squinted, and then opened wide as he toward it. Roku, puzzled, stumbled after him from after being on the ground. Then Roku saw what Ya-Ya freaked out about.

"Kagome!" Ya-Ya gasped as he knelt down beside her. He was already in protective mode, and was searching her for obvious cuts and wounds.

"Oh shit." Kagome was lying on her stomach on the ground before the well, almost as if she was sleeping comfortably. But that doesn't mean that she was okay. Roku cursed himself. He had temporarily forgotten Kagome jumped in with him.

Ya-Ya gently turned her over. She looked as if nothing was wrong, but not all wounds can be found from the outside. Roku knelt on the other side of her and watched worriedly. She looked fragile, and that irked him a bunch. He wondered what Ya-Ya thought as he held her bony wrist, or felt when his hand perused her weak legs. Not in the perverted way, for once, Roku was just remembering how not running around and getting your 'daily dose' of killing demons can change a body. "City girl", he muttered to himself.

Ya-Ya face was so serious, and yet a red tint crossed his face, and certain thoughts crossed his mind as he checked on her. It wasn't every day that you could touch a beautiful woman in such a personal way, but his thoughts were more on the possibility that she was hurt. Ya-Ya's hands slowly went up her legs and arms, thoroughly checking her. When Ya-Ya got to her rib cage, he hesitated and blush of deep red covered his face. He then glared at Roku, and Roku felt the need to turn away, for suddenly he got the feeling he was intruding on a personal grounds. Roku chuckled to himself and whistled a bit. Ya-Ya was too busy to worrying over his thoughts that Kagome might wake up or that she could read what his thoughts were going towards. There was also the fear of Kagome actually being injured than Roku's obvious hints of perversion. Roku waited a moment, and then brought up the courage to interrupt Ya-Ya's pleasure feel, "Is she okay?" Ya-Ya took a deep breath and nodded. He was able to save himself from embarrassment. They both sighed, and Ya-Ya met Roku's eyes in seriousness, and was able to erase any rush of emotion that ranged before.

"I thought you said you would keep her in the modern time?" Roku eyes twitched from his failure, and mentally kicked himself in the butt.

"We were pulled in. Actually, it was like thewell _pulled_ her in, but _dragged_ me. That must be why she seemed to have been gently pushed here," Roku indicated where she was unharmed in the grass, "unlike us who were thrown over there," and he pointed to the tree stump and rocks, "Though, the well was covered in this huge pink wave, like aura of some sort. Like some sort of-"

"-Force," Ya-Ya interrupted and Roku nodded in response. Ya-Ya ran his fingers through his hair. "As I said earlier, I felt like I was _stuck_ in there. When I jumped in, at first I thought I wasn't transporting into feudal times at all, but when I tried to jump out, it was like I was consumed by darkness, and I couldn't move. I was held in place by something, yet it was as if I wasn't in anything. Next thing I know, I am being woken up by you hitting me, and I hurt all over my body." Ya-Ya closed his eyes in frustration.

Being stuck was the best way to described it, Ya-Ya thought to himself. He felt like he was in a blanket of warmth and darkness. What felt like minutes being in complete darkness must have been several in times' view. While Ya-Ya was secure in place, and nothing but darkness from point A to point B, all he could do was wait it out. Struggling only made the blanket tighter, and harder to breathe. So it was pointless to do anything. The only free reign he had was in his thoughts. He did have many thoughts go through his head, and many images appeared. An image of Roku smiling at the successful birth of his daughter, Sango's first paycheck party, everyone stalking Shippo's first date ever, throwing Kinta off a cliff by accident, Jacken's surprise exploding present, Kagome teaching everyone how to TP Kouga's cave…Kagome. Sighing, he opened his eyes and looked at the sky. "…don't you feel like you are somewhere else than the feudal era?"

Roku blinked surprisingly, and looked around at the area. The forest looked the same, the well stood silently against the wind, and the flowers bloom the same as they did before. The air felt the same light coldness that it usually did. The grass felt fuzzy and prickly. The only difference that he could tell was that there was an odd smell in the air that could be body odor. Puzzled, Roku met Ya-Ya's eyes before Ya-Ya closed them, breathing in and out slowly. Almost as if he was smelling the air and focusing on his environment. Knowing this is what Roku was supposed to know by heart, since his previous occupations, he closed his eyes, and tried to do what he hadn't done in a long time. Meditate.

Inhale. Body odor; wait, no, remember to clear your mind. Exhale. Clear all thoughts, and focus. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale-then GASP. Roku sensed it. He felt a small twisting feeling in his gut, and his head began to pain as well as his fingers started to tingle. He clenched his hands to prepare this old feeling to come back to him. His old powers of barriers sensing and auras started to work again, since before he had never the need to use them in the modern era. Quite pleasantly surprised that he could use his senses still, and not all training for being a monk was pointless, he felt a presence of some power within the forest that was not the same as the usual era they usually resided in.

"You feel it too?" Ya-Ya asked, and Roku nodded opening his eyes. He took a look down at his right hand, and anger swelled up from his heart.

"I feel very sick now, nausea from not using my powers in a very long time. From what I feel, I am very worried. Where the hell are we? This can't be the feudal era."

"I don't know, but something isn't right, I just know we do not belong here. We need to go back, now." Ya-Ya picked up Kagome slowly, holding her in such a protective way. Roku limped back to the well. He looked into the well, and Ya-Ya jumped in, Kagome and all. Roku waited a few seconds, and then went to jump in too, before he heard Ya-Ya yell, "DON'T! We are still here!"Roku pulled his leg out, stumbling a few steps from the awkward position he was in without the help from his left arm to balance. He helped Ya-Ya pull Kagome out and Ya-Ya jumped back out of the well. Roku started breathing fast.

"It didn't work!"

"I noticed that, Roku! Dammit." Ya-Ya placed Kagome against the well, and crossed his arms. "We must be stuck here." Roku left arm was in so much pain from being broken, but since he was in anger, the pain felt good.

"Ya-Ya, we need to go home now." Roku looked to the left of him, and sensed something, watching them.

"…I think we are going to be expecting company soon." Ya-Ya said, while grabbing a fallen branch, and held it as a spear. He stood protectively in front of Kagome and Roku. Roku grabbed a broken wooden plank from the well, and held it defensively in front of him as best he could with his right arm. His fingers tingled a little bit, but he held on to the dead wood.

"This better not be a demon, or we are dead." Roku said, tightening his grip.

"Of all times, _now_ you are being pessimistic, Roku?" That's when something jumped in front of them and growled at the trio. Others joined up with the creature in front of them. Ya-Ya didn't really look at them, but Roku eyes glanced over them.

Roku dropped his plank in shock, and Ya-Ya's eyes widened, letting the branch-spear he had made loosen in his grip. The creature was in attack position, and was holding a long dangerously looking sword.

"Are you one of Naraku's puppets?" it yelled at Ya-Ya and Roku. Ya-Ya gulped and couldn't blink his eyes. He could only just look at the attacker. He didn't even notice the others behind him, for his eyes were glued to the one standing directly in front of him. Ya-Ya took a step forward, with his spear slowly dropping to the ground. Like a pin-prick, the stick dropped to the ground in a silent landing.

What Ya-Ya saw in front of him was…_himself_.


	5. So, We Are Not in Kansas Anymore?

**Chapter Five**

**So, We Are Not in Kansas Anymore?**

It seemed as if time stood still. Or maybe a paradox had happened. The thing in front of him was a half dog-human hybrid with glaring angst eyes. Himself? Yes, this was Ya-Ya's younger self, dog ears and all, and to bring to the stage, it was also the younger self that he no longer was. He couldn't believe it… except, but how could he not when he stood directly in front of the other?

"Tell me who you are!" the newcomer growled, tilting his sword up at Ya-Ya, which snapped Ya-Ya back into this strange reality. The sword, as Ya-Ya recalled, was his father's fang, a deadly combo if you knew how to use it correctly. Roku took a steady step forward, and in response the swordsman leveled his weapon closer to Ya-Ya's neck.

Accompanied with this look-a-like swordsman was a pink and black suited samurai woman with a boomerang the size of a twin sized bed. She was tensing herself up for a potential battle and her eyes held a steady experienced gazed upon Ya-Ya and Roku. Shortly after the samurai woman arrived, a cautious monk of sort came up behind her. He glanced at the samurai girl as he breathed heavily. He must have ran a long way to keep up with the beautiful samurai girl. Another girl holding a little boy with a fuzzy tail appeared lastly, and they were on a cat that was literally engulfed in flames. As the two jumped off the cat to get a closer look at the newcomers, the samurai clenched her weapon and stood protectively in front of the girl holding the small child. A small child? Well, he looked like a small child.

"Are you another one of Naraku's forms?" The swordsman growled towards Ya-Ya. Ya-Ya put his hand on the sword to move it away from being too close to his throat. Surprisingly, the swordsman wasn't threatened by Ya-Ya moving the sword. "I am definitely not a puppet or a Naraku kin…I think" The swordsman held his ground, and thought to himself over whom to believe. His instincts or newcomers.

"Inuyasha?" the girl holding the small child in her arms asked the swordsman. Ya-Ya's eyes went straight to the girl, and Inuyasha's eyes continued to concentrate on Ya-Ya, as if he were going to attack at any moment. Ya-Ya braced himself mentally for what he could do to get out of this situation. There was no way he could protect Roku and knocked out Kagome if something were to go wrong. The girl looked between Inuyasha and Ya-Ya, her head going back and forth quickly trying to determine if these new people were friends or enemies. "I don't sense an evil presence, but I feel like…" she trailed off as she caught Ya-Ya's eyes. She blinked a couple of times while staring into his eyes. He shook his head and looked down to hide his emotions. He still didn't feel comfortable looking at her. "I think he is you, Inuyasha…" she muttered still studying Ya-Ya. Roku took a few steps forward to align himself with Ya-Ya, and put a hand on his shoulder. Smiling, he waved at the monk to come over. "I'm not going to bite, just want to see if it really is…" Roku said. The puzzled monk walked up to stand in front of Roku. Roku leaned towards monk while the monk leaned in at the same time. Just close enough to stare at each other.

"We think you are right" Ya-Ya said then raised his arms in surrender. He knew he shouldn't be talking to himself, what of the time warps and what of the butterfly effect? Looking around at everyone, he pondered over the thought, "Would this mess up our time?" Ya-Ya's eyes trailed to Kagome slowly, but he caught himself, and then closed his eyes. This was a lot of information to take in. Roku smiled, and then looked at the samurai woman, "you know who I am too, don't cha?" She had a sick look over her face, and muttered something that Roku didn't quite catch.

"This is strange…" Miroku pondered aloud.

"Yeah, you got that right, me. Was I seriously that good looking when I was younger?" Miroku and Roku laughed, and then went serious. Ya-Ya glanced over at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sniffing the air, and slowly was lowered his sword, the tetsaiga.

"You smell odd, but…" Inuyasha said, and he continued to stare down Ya-Ya. Roku lifted his right arm and sniffed his arm, and then whispered to Miroku, "Do I smell bad?" Miroku shrugged, and then turned towards his group, "I don't feel the presence of Naraku, and he does kind a look like me… a bigger, older me. What do you think, Sango?" The woman in a samurai warrior outfit lowered her oversized boomerang and stared intently on Roku who was touching his stomach and waist to see if he was indeed "bigger". He knew the chips were getting to him. He felt Sango's stare, and he looked up just in time to catch her eyes. She noticed a twinkle in his eye, and for some unknown reason that he couldn't help, he winked at her. She looked away annoyingly, "I have a feeling it is you. Kagome, do you sense anything?" Kagome shook her head, "As I said before, I don't sense anything evil at all. Just a weird sense of déjà vu, but at the same time, it isn't déjà vu since we have never seen them before…"

"Then," then the small child spouted, jumping on Kagome's shoulders and holding her hair in fear, "why are we seeing double?"

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Kagome. Wow, I mean this is so…wow. I don't know what is going on." Kagome blushed a little. If this was a different Inuyasha, she instantly felt no threat from this handsome version. Ya-Ya knew he couldn't hide it as a secret for long, so he let his eyes fall to the girl whom the well "kidnapped" earlier, the one who was still unconscious against the well. "This is our Kagome," he continued. The not knocked out Kagome walked over to, well, herself, and examined the girl. Roku watched as he saw Inuyasha's nose crinkle. He made a mental note of that.

"Is she really supposed to be me, I mean, she looks so little….?" Kagome bent down to wipe hair from her face. She was staring into an older mirror image of herself, except this Kagome seemed to be delicate, and fragile. Something Kagome would never see herself as, yet something deep down was assuring her that this was herself. She knew she was definitely not the same as her at present, and just like Roku and Ya-Ya, she was different version.

Sango came to sit by the Kagomes. Inuyasha looked at the girl lying on the ground, and could smell instantly the same scent that Kagome has, the smell of lilacs in the spring air. He couldn't deny that this girl had the same scent as the Kagome he knew, but yet there was something else underneath that lilac smell.

"We think she hit the ground pretty hard; knocked out and all." Roku replied. Sango rolled her eyes, "You think…?" Miroku interrupted her thoughts and continued, "You did check to see if the fair maiden didn't have broken bones, right?" Inuyasha's pestering sniffing was started to get on Ya-Ya's nerves. It wasn't like she was a piece of meat or that they were food.

"Yeah, she smells just like Kagome." Inuyasha mumbled, and Kagome glared at him.

"That better not be an offensive way of putting that?" Inuyasha hid behind Sango and shook his head "no" at her.

"ALL I SAID WAS THAT SHE SMELLS LIKE YOU! JEEZ!"

"She hasn't woken up since we got here. I hope _that_ wasn't long ago." Roku muttered, interrupting the spat between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Well, I guess I will ask it. How did older-different Inuyasha and older _me_ get here?" Miroku said. Everyone looked at each other, instantly realizing a problem that was about to happen.

"Are we going to call you 'Old-Man Inuyasha' now every time we see you?" Shippo said to Ya-Ya.

"It would just be easier if everyone would just call me Ya-Ya. That way we aren't confused about who we are speaking too…" Ya-Ya replied looking down. Roku smiled and held out his hand to Miroku.

"Hello, me! To help with our situation, just call me Roku but you can call me your sweetie if you like" he said more to Sango than anyone else, and then turning back to Miroku, "You know how we always wanted a twin to go on our little adventures, now you have me!" Roku held out his hand for a high five, and Miroku puzzled didn't know what to do. Roku grabbed Miroku's hand and forced a high five with him. Miroku then laughed and they both high fived, both with weird creepy big grins on their faces. Sango's face turned green, and she went to have a moment to herself to regain her strength.

Kagome laughed while glancing at Ya-Ya. He was Inuyasha, she could feel it, but she wondered why she felt strongly about this new version of him. "Ya-Ya? What kind of name is that?" she asked unconsciously. Roku smiled, but motioned as his mouth was being zipped by a zipper as Ya-Ya stared at him to make sure he wouldn't tell. Crossing his arms, Ya-Ya looked away into the forest. He was still bothered about why they were here. Kagome thought over the strange name, and looked at these newcomers. This is definitely strange events.

"This is impossible…" Inuyasha mumbled, confused at what he was looking at when he looked at Ya-Ya. He saw this dark haired-guy in front of him was wearing strange clothes that resembled something Kagome once brought from the future era. It was black long shorts with a white tea shirt, worn loosely and yet showed every muscle in his body. He could also definitely smell something about this "Inuyasha paradox" that would prove that could never be Inuyasha. Inuyasha sniffed at Ya-Ya again, who stood there annoyed at being sniffed at once again.

"Would you cut it out!" Ya-Ya snapped at him. Inuyasha glared in reply.

"You smell nasty!" Inuyasha then sat on the ground a few yards away and snubbed his nose at Ya-Ya. "What the hell do you mean _you_ are _me _anyway? You look nothing like me. And you are all _human_!" Ya-Ya's eyes twitched, and for once, he understood what Kagome used to go through with him. How he used to be this half-demon, with long white hair, dog ears, red rat-fur kimono, tetsaiga wielding Inuyasha. He also used to be so stubborn and oblivious. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at Ya-Ya and agreed, the dark hair and his presence was definitely of human.

"Why are you human…?" Sango started to say, but was interrupted by Ya-Ya.

"You don't smell so great yourself!" Ya-Ya spouted back at Inuyasha, "and yes, I happen to be human. Get over it! And since I am you, I could probably still kick your ass as a human!"

"Bring it on! I don't care if you are supposed to be my future self, I will still beat you!"

"Oh, you want everyone around to see that as a human I still know you and every damn move you make I can counteract without even trying. You are asking to get hurt!" They seemed to be in their own world, continuing yelling at each other about who was stronger, yet ironically never actually raising a fist, or sword. Yelling at themselves, you would probably think they were crazy if they ask who they were arguing with.

"Yeah, that is Inuyasha alright" Miroku sighed. Sango hand covered her eyes in shame. She had to agree that it did sound a lot like Inuyasha. Roku was straight out laughing, "And that is the old Ya-Ya I remember as well. I kind of missed it."

"It is Inuyasha, I can see that. I don't know how, but an older version," Sango glanced over at Roku and recognized the same hair and slouchy posture that was of Miroku. "-even down to the posture. How could this be?" Roku pouted and stood up straighter when Sango addressed this.

"I can stand up straight if I want too, I just chose not to. Just so you know."

"She seems almost childish despite her signs of age…hmm, does she have a nickname to go by too?" Kagome asked nonchalantly while still looking over herself. She was still amazed that there was herself in front of herself. "There are two of me now too, and it might get confusing whom we are speaking too." Kagome turned to look at Ya-Ya, expecting a nickname to be told. Ya-Ya stared somberly back at her, but didn't answer. She noticed his eyes stared hard and long at her, almost as if he was trying to decode something.

"I don't know what she calls herself these days," Roku answered for him, almost in a whisper. "We aren't exactly friends where we come from."

The gang looked at Ya-Ya and Roku puzzled, "What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Ya-Ya took the opportunity to have a moment to himself and Roku waited for the gasps, or the questions to pour in, and took the answering position from Ya-Ya.

"She and I are acquaintances, but nothing more than neighbors." Roku replied, "She thinks Ya-Ya is only just a neighbor, and that I am the local new age priest. She was actually going to hurt me last time I saw her…" Roku shuddered at the memory of the girl throwing an ax. Everyone looked at Roku puzzled, and he waved it off. "It was nothing…sort of. One important thing though that you might want to keep in mind. She doesn't have a clue that her former self was a reincarnated priestess, and at this moment, I think it would be wise to not tell her that."

Kagome stood there in shock, as if she had been punch in the gut by a baseball bat. How could she know nothing of all the things that Kagome as a reincarnated priestess went through? All the scars and battle wounds, all the people she saw killed along the way, and remembering those brightly memories with the celebrations with her friends. Inuyasha snapped, as if he was just catching on, and snarled, "What do ya mean she doesn't know?"

Just then, the girl lying on the ground moved a little, and exhaled a little bit. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw a group of strange people looking down at her. She blinked her eyes, and rubbed them because they suddenly started to burn.

"Oh my god, what happened? Did I fall or something? Roku? Sensei?" She then directed her eyes to Inuyasha who was in the middle of looking down at her, and she screamed and jumped up at the sight of a dogged eared man.

"Oh my God…what the hell , are you some sort of cosplayer? What are you doing at my-oh my God where am I?" She looked around and saw that she was in a forest, and her eyes went on Roku and Ya-Ya. "YOU TWO!" Roku and Ya-Ya tensed up, and took a step back, leaving Inuyasha and the gang to raise their eyebrows at their sudden fear. "You have explaining to do, locking me out of my…" her eyes settled on Kagome, and her heart started to race. "Whoa, wait. Me? Why am I here?" She breathed in heavily. "There could be only one reason I am seeing younger me. I have a twin or I am dead." She looked at Inuyasha, and then asked herself allowed, "Am I dead?" Ya-Ya took a step forward bending down a little to get onto her level and steady his gaze into her eyes. Inuyasha's Kagome blushed at the sight, because it was such a cute little pose, seeing him act such a way around "herself." Inuyasha took notice that Kagome was having a red attack on her face, and as usual he didn't know why.

"Kagome, listen to me very carefully." Kagome started laughing and looking away from him into the sky. Her face was all red and she looked like a fever was about to break out on her. Roku and Ya-Ya exchanged puzzled looks as the crazy girl continued to laugh. "What a pretty forest. Hmm, I know where I am!" She then hit her fist into her hand like she just solved a really hard puzzle.

"You do?" Everyone said together, expecting the worst.

"Yes! I am having another weird dream" She pointed to Inuyasha, "I had a dream with you in it before. I guess you are just making a cameo or something. You were hanging out by a tree for some reason, but oh well, it was a long time ago. You also resembled that cosplayer I saw on the street yesterday at the market! Hahaha, oh my goodness, and look Roku, you were at my well, earlier, same as Sensei, and oh, this monk looking guy looks like younger Miroku. Ha! It is supposed to be you, I think as a moral monk. How cute you are, all moral and such. Haha! Maybe it is a symbol that things are not what they appear, like that meat I bought yesterday. I need to wake up and check that meat out now that I think about it. And you girl, well, I don't know who you are, oh but that little kid with a tail, that has got to be that fox I saw in the park a month ago. I wanted to take it home with me. Oh, this is a funny dream! And me, or, younger me, because, um, because I am thinking of my past. Yup, that's got to be it! Okay, what an odd dream, when I wake up, I am going to be so confused, but," then she glared at Roku and Ya-Ya, "You two locked me out of my well! Ah! I was so mad too, I remember. Oh when I wake up, you two are going to hear a piece from me, I don't care if you are the 'great sensei' or the weird naked priest down the road…" She sat on the ground, crossed legged, and closed her eyes, motioning herself to wake up. Roku coughed, and Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku looked at Ya-Ya like she was crazy. Rolling his eyes, he kneeled in front of her, just to stare at her. He shifted at the ackward feeling of looking directly at her, since he hadn't done it in a long time. After a moment or two, the staring made her open her eyes. She blushed at the proximity that she has never felt before with sensei before, and looked down in embarrassment.

"Oh, Sensei, you need to stop making me blush so much, if you aren't careful, I may get the urge to kiss you," she leaned forward all dopey like, and Ya-Ya leaned back and she missed. She pouted then, and you could hear Roku trying to keep his laughter from being so obvious. You can only imagine the faces that the rest had at this.

"Kagome, this isn't a dream."Ya-Ya continued. She laughed, and pushed him on the shoulder.

"Of course it is! Now, wake up Kagome!" Ya-Ya continued kneeling in front of her, and she blinked.

"Kagome, I thought it was a dream at first too, but it isn't. Look at me, I wouldn't lie-" he caught himself, and didn't finish his statement.

"Wait..what?" She stood up, now alarmed, and pinched herself in hopes it would make the weirdness go away.

"Kagome," Roku said, "you went into the well, remember?" She shook her head, and asked, "I went in it? You can't go through wells, it has a covering on it. But, I was being pulled in like a rope into the building. No, this is a dream. A well can't pull you in." She then stood up, and looked around quickly. Her breathing was off, and behind her Kirara jumped and blocked her from any attempt at running away, just in case. She screamed at the huge cat that appeared to be on fire, and fell to the ground. On the ground, Ya-Ya got up and stared at her hysterics. Roku then knelt by Kagome, trying to help Ya-Ya in supporting her. Her tears started coming strong, and she looked at Roku, "Roku, my friend, I am not dreaming?" He shook his head, and placed a hand on her shoulder. The other Kagome couldn't take the pain it was for her to see herself crying and look so scared, and took a step forward.

"It's okay," Kagome said to her frantic self, "we do not know how you got here, but we aren't bad, we are your friends." Roku glanced at Kagome and couldn't suppress a chuckle, "What are you, an alien?" Kagome rolled her eyes, and whispered, "she is freaking out, okay. I am trying to help." Frantic, the girl huddled and cried to herself at their responses. They all waited for what was next.

"All of you need to just—j-j-just stay away!" She shrieked finally, standing up again and taking a few steps back. YaYa stood behind her ready for anything, but not what happened next. She ran into the only person she felt most familiar with, she ran into Roku's arms. Roku patted her head, because she was just like a little sister to him.

"There there, it is a bit frightening, but I am real and so are they. I know it is hard to take, but try to understand that somehow we are in our past. How about you rest now, and we talk about it later, hm?" He said softly to her, rocking her. He cradled her over to a shaded area under a tree, and sat down while she leaned against him. Ya-Ya stared at the two while he made his way to another tree across from them.

"Good idea, Roku." Ya-Ya said, "a rest is what we need right now."

"A lot has happened," Roku continued. "You know you guys do not have to stay with us. We are going to rest now since it is getting late." Sango and Miroku saw that Inuyasha was walking away, and that Kagome was heading over to Ya-Ya. "I am tired," Shippo said to them, and then followed Kagome. Shrugging, they started to make camp. Kagome sat down next to Ya-Ya and he looked at her suspiciously. Shippo jumped into her lap and laid down.

"What?" he said eyebrows raised.

"I am tired too."

"Okay." He then leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. He was lost in thought, and he tried to pretend Kagome wasn't next to him as he sorted through his thoughts. Unusually quiet Inuyasha jumped into a tree to lookout. Everyone didn't know that he wanted to see everything these newcomers were doing. He still didn't trust them, and for all he knew, Naraku could be using them to find the shikon jewels. He could also look at this Ya-Ya guy more closely.

"Ya-Ya…?" Kagome continued after a moment. Ya-Ya's ears wiggled.

"Hm?"

"Did you ever call me by any nicknames?" Ya-Ya thought for a moment, and then smirked a little at a memory. Kagome turned her head to look at herself, and then sighed knowing she wasn't going to get a response, until she felt him fidget a bit.

"I used to call you caca when you'd make me angry, but otherwise Kags is the simple term we will use for now."

Kagome thought about how annoying it would be to have such a rude nickname, but Kags would just have to do. For now. Still confused by the days events, Kagome slipped Shippo off her lap, who was dead asleep now next to Ya-Ya, and finished hellping Sango and Miroku with the camp materials.

Roku smiled as he saw Ya-Ya watch Kags walk away to help the others. He scratched his arm that Kagome was learning on. It started to burn with tingly feeling of no-use, and he was hoping there may be a way to get his arm free. He glanced down at Kagome and chuckled. "What a strange Kagome...We may not know why we are here, at least I know we might benefit from being here. Maybe. Hm, good question." He whispered to himself.


End file.
